Joli piège
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi 3x4, fic cadeau pour Boby- Trowa revient de mission et va dans un bar...il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait lui arriver et...ça va barder!


Auteur : sort une grosse pancarte C'EST MOI, KILLUA11 !!!!!!

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : vous connaissez la série où il y a 5 garçons qui sont appelés les " G-boys " ? Même qu'ils pilotent des gundams !!!

Genre : certainement yaoï , attention, c'est assez chaud, faut bien se défouler (l'auteur ou les persos ?), UA

Couples : ah, on ne m'enlèvera pas mes petits favoris !!! 3x4 !

Disclaimer : la seule chose qui est susceptible d'être en ma possession, c'est l'inspiration…mais encore, j'en sais rien

Tout le monde le sait, c'est bientôt Noël (et c'est aussi évidemment l'un des moments où ffnet ressuscite après de longues journées sans reviews, fics, etc…) je ne cherche donc pas à déroger à la règle et je dédie cette fic à ma Boby-chan que j'aime et que j'adore et que tuerais si je ne l'aimais pas à ce point !! Heureusement, je ne le ferai pas Joyeux Noël ! Et tu as intérêt à retrouver le moral et accessoirement à allumer ton portable plus souvent !!! Lol

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!!!

**Attention lemon **!!!

_**--Joli piège--**_

-Trowa qu'est-ce qu…

Le brun se pencha sur le corps et l'emprisonna entre ses deux bras. Prisonnier entre la table et le corps empressé, le blond se sentit piégé.

-Je…hmpf

Les paroles étaient de trop, le brun le coupa de ses propres lèvres, barrières de chair. Efficace, apparemment. Pour un temps seulement.

Les yeux de Quatre passèrent de la surprise à la panique. En sept ans, jamais il n'avait vu Trowa se comporter comme ça, ni avec lui, ni avec personne.

-Arrête Trowa, arr…

-Chut. Ne parle plus.

Sa langue s'immisça, l'autre la repoussa. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas…et pourtant…

Il caressa de ses mains impatientes, les glissa dans les cheveux blonds si fins, si fins…il s'y accrocha, possessif. Le blond lui mordit la lèvre et Trowa se recula un peu sous la douleur pour ensuite mieux l'acculer contre la table. A présent, il ne lui laissait plus le choix. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils s'aimantaient indubitablement, il fallait bien que ça se retourne contre eux un jour ou l'autre…aujourd'hui, semblait-il.

Quatre chercha à contester, essaya de se libérer et donna un coup de genou à Trowa en plein dans l'estomac.

Utiliser la diplomatie n'aidait pas toujours…

Après tout, au niveau des arts martiaux, Quatre s'était toujours bien défendu. Trowa, dont l'envie de crier de douleur démangeait, raffermit au contraire sa prise sur les poignets de Quatre.

-Je te préviens, retente quelque chose et la prochaine fois, je viserai mieux, le menaça le blond.

-Ah oui ? Et bien, montre-moi ça…

Trowa le bloqua de son propre poids, entravant tous ses mouvements.

-Espèce de…

-Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me critiquer.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es et ne me prends pas pour un abruti, Quatre. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni sourd.

Le brun remonta les poignets du blond au-dessus de sa tête et les bloqua, coupant court à toute résistance.

-Salaud.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est ça, fais l'innocent.

-Je ne…

-Arrête Quatre, n'essaye même pas de dire le contraire, je sais ce que tu as fait…Quand je pense qu'on dit de toi que tu es blanc comme neige…tu es loin d'y être.

-Ne parle pas de moi, Barton, tu ne me connais pas.

-Oh que si, je te connais…d'ailleurs, tu viens de me le prouver en m'appelant Barton…

Quatre s'agita et Trowa le bloqua en réponse. Les yeux bleus semblaient prêts à foudroyer le brun.

-Tu t'es un peu trop foutu de ma gueule un peu trop longtemps.

Trowa glissa sa main sous la chemise impeccable, faisant sauter les boutons. Quatre le regardait, furieux.

-Tu ne me dissuaderas pas d'un regard, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Frappe-moi.

-…

-Tu comptes te faire passer sur le corps et me faire porter le chapeau ? Hypocrite.

-…

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas, Quatre, comprends-le bien. Tu l'as cherché. Tu ne l'as pas volé.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tout est parfait comme ça. Tu veux te venger ?

-Tu le sais que tout est de ta faute, tu ne l'ignores pas, tu crois juste que je vais fermer les yeux ? Mais vois-tu, Quatre, je ne veux pas te pardonner avant de t'avoir mis à genoux.

Trowa mordilla l'oreille du blond.

-Et de quoi m'accuses-tu ?

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Quatre ou tu risques de le regretter.

-Tu n'auras rien par la force.

-Mais je ne te force pas, c'est plutôt toi qui m'as forcé…tu savais que c'était moi, tout était calculé, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi…

Le brun posa sa main sur la braguette du pantalon de l'autre, qui restait impassible. Ou du moins…en apparence.

-Je vais te faire regretter Quatre, tu vas le sentir.

Trowa lui imprima un mouvement lascif en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il le regarda gémir, y prenant sûrement un certain plaisir, puis il s'approcha tout près de son oreille tout en continuant sa petite torture.

-N'empêche, tu m'as surpris…je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu aurais pu faire ça.

-C'était…le boulot…hmm

-Fous-toi de moi…tu y as bien pris ton pied.

-Je ne…

-Tu as tout calculé, tout prévu de A à Z…tu aurais pu choisir beaucoup plus facile, mais ça t'amusait de me tester, de me voir comme ça, de m'avoir comme ça.

-Je ne comptais pas…

-Garde ta salive, tu vas en avoir besoin...

Trowa déboucla lentement la ceinture et prit tout son temps pour faire glisser le pantalon.

-Je vais faire comme toi, hein ! Attiser le désir…

-…aah…hm…

-Sensible ?

-…tro…

-Et si tu me montrais ton petit numéro…ma petite danseuse ? Danse pour moi…

_--Flash-back--_

Il était là, accoudé à sa table, buvant peu et s'ennuyant certainement beaucoup. Il regardait par à-coups la salle puis retournait à ses pensées.

Il venait de rentrer d'une longue mission en Islande. Mission qui avait été vraiment épuisante, ce qui expliquait sa présence dans ce bar/restaurant. De plus, il y avait une baisse de demandes de missions et pour une fois, Lady Une avait fait preuve de charité.

Cela faisait donc à peine quelques heures que toute son unité était partie profiter de ces quelques jours de quartier libre.

Trowa, lui, ne s'était pas joint aux autres pour faire la fête et n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, il avait tout d'abord songé rendre une petite visite à Heero, mais il s'était ensuite rappelé que son ami était en mission au Pérou et avait donc abandonné l'idée.

Il pensa ensuite à son ami chinois qui tenait officiellement un simple bar, mais qui était en fait officieusement un informateur, espion à ses heures. Se disant que l'idée était bonne, il y alla tranquillement.

Il allait souvent à ce bar, à chaque fois à la même heure et toujours après une mission à l'étranger pour se tenir un peu au courant de ce qui se passait. Il avait des habitudes bien ancrées et aimait sa vie comme elle était, sans plus.

Il arriva donc au bar, salua Wufei et les quelques autres connaissances qu'il avait et s'aperçut que tous les gars de son unité étaient assis sur plusieurs tables et bavardaient joyeusement. L'un d'eux, un jeune officier, l'aperçut et l'invita à venir se joindre à eux.

N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, il s'assit à côté de lui. Wufei vint les voir pour savoir s'ils désiraient d'autres boissons, puis repartit ensuite avec les commandes. Quand son ami chinois revint, il lui posa son verre avec une serviette en papier dessous. Trowa le remercia d'un signe de tête et enleva la serviette de sous le verre.

C'était comme ça qu'ils procédaient depuis pas mal de temps. Efficace, discret, rien à redire.

Le brun déplia soigneusement la serviette, faisant attention aux regards des clients.

Toujours prudent, c'était ce qui l'avait gardé en vie jusqu'à présent.

Ses yeux parcoururent le message.

_" Rien à signaler, tout est clean par ici en ce moment. Bonne mission ? "_

Trowa tourna ses yeux vers Wufei et lui fit un petit signe discret, puis s'adossa au mur en s'accoudant à la table.

Wufei revint un peu plus tard et lui laissa un autre message qu'il lut, intrigué.

_" Reste un peu plus tard, tu risques de voir quelque chose d'intéressant… "_

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait Wufei, s'il lui disait de rester, c'était pour une bonne raison. Quant à savoir laquelle…

C'était donc aussi bien par confiance envers Wufei que par curiosité qu'il resta.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure passée qu'il attendait, contre son mur, son coude appuyé sur la table de bois, écoutant les âneries de ses subordonnés et distraitement la musique de fond.

Enfin, il lui sembla que ce pour quoi il attendait allait arriver. Les lumières s'éteignirent presque et la musique s'arrêta. Wufei s'extirpa de derrière son comptoir et lança à sa clientèle, la voix amplifiée par un haut-parleur :

-Et voici maintenant comme vous l'attendiez, la prestation de _Hybrid Child _!

Toutes les têtes se levèrent et plusieurs personnes sifflèrent. Trowa sentit sa curiosité titillée.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent complètement, laissant la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale, puis une douce lumière tamisée s'éleva, concentrée sur un point. Peu à peu, la lueur s'affirma et une silhouette apparut de dos, un voile turquoise la masquant encore un peu.

La musique se fit graduellement entendre, une musique douce aux saveurs d'exotisme oriental.

La silhouette remua lentement, ondulant doucement du bassin au rythme des sons, faisant cliqueter agréablement les multiples pièces qui ornaient ses habits orientaux.

Elle descendit ses bras croisés avec lenteur, découvrant de ce fait peu à peu son corps jusque là encore caché par le voile. De soyeux cheveux blonds et ondulés apparurent au jour. La silhouette ouvrit les bras et se stoppa en même temps que la musique.

Trowa regarda cette créature de rêve, fasciné. Ses cheveux serpentaient sur ses épaules et lui arrivaient au-dessous des omoplates. Il sentait qu'il voulait en voir plus.

Soudain, la brusque reprise de la musique l'arracha dans sa contemplation. La silhouette fit onduler ses épaules puis tourna soudainement la tête. ç'avait été trop rapide, Trowa n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage.

La musique se fit plus rapide et la silhouette accéléra ses mouvements. Elle se tourna enfin lorsque les premières paroles de la chanson se firent entendre, cependant, on ne pouvait pas voir distinctement ses traits, ses mouvements étaient trop rapides. Elle portait un haut turquoise pâle rattaché à son cou par de fines cordelettes, dans son dos, ces mêmes cordelettes s'entrelaçaient de manière compliquée. Elle portait aussi une longue jupe drapée où toutes les nuances des bleus apparaissaient, un tissu était noué autour de sa taille, laissant son nombril visible. De son visage, on n'apercevait qu'un sourire enjôleur et des yeux séducteurs, des yeux bleus. La silhouette rejeta la tête en arrière puis refit face aux spectateurs hypnotisés en ramenant sa tête d'un cercle.

Ses cheveux en charmèrent plus d'un, ses yeux les séduirent tous et son sourire les acheva, peut-être à cause de la lumière qui s'en dégageait, peut-être à cause de leur l'intensité, peut-être à cause de son éclat.

Trowa plongeait, plongeait dans ces yeux, mer déchaînée, et ne comptait plus en ressortir…tant pis pour l'oxygène…

Ce regard…ce regard le fixait, le mettait à nu, l'épinglait au mur comme il le voulait, quand il le voulait. Mais…ces yeux lui disaient quelque chose…il les avait déjà vus quelque part, mais impossible de savoir, impossible de réfléchir.

Le corps se remit en mouvement, comme s'il ne s'était arrêté que pour mieux s'assurer de son emprise sur la salle. Les bras fins bougèrent et le corps descendit doucement par terre pour remonter tout aussi lentement, sensuellement. La danseuse posa sa jambe devant elle tout en remuant le bassin puis la ramena, recommençant ce mouvement plusieurs fois d'affilée. Lorsque la musique changea, la danseuse monta un de ses bras, faisant pendre un des pans du voile qui y était accroché, et s'en servit comme axe pour tourner autour d'elle-même, faisant des ronds de bassin et posant sa jambe devant elle à intervalles réguliers. Elle fit quelques tours comme ça, puis s'arrêta net.

La phrase musicale changea un instant pour repartir de plus belle. Les épaules se remuèrent d'avant en arrière et le corps fit ensuite des vagues. Les voiles happèrent l'air, les mains se joignirent puis s'élevèrent au-dessus des cheveux blonds.

En souplesse, le corps entama avec une lenteur exubérante une descente vers l'arrière, les bras accompagnant de moulinets raffinés, puis, avec tout autant de lenteur, le buste se redressa. C'était voluptueux, c'était beau.

La danseuse ramena ses mains au ciel, paumes offertes et ouvertes vers les cimes, visage en l'air et elle tourna, elle tourna sans fin, fouettant le vent de ses voiles, les laissant aller, virevolter autour de son corps, montrant un peu de ses jambes. Elle s'écroula au sol à la fin de la musique, les paumes toujours tournées vers le ciel, montrant son profil à Trowa, la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes repliées sous elle.

Trowa regarda la silhouette par terre. Elle le regardait. Ses yeux lui brûlaient la peau. Ils l'avaient consumé depuis le tout début de la danse et n'avaient quitté le regard de Trowa que très rarement.

Le corps se releva gracieusement alors que la salle applaudissait enfin, qu'elle reprenait enfin pied à terre…comme si ses cheveux, ses yeux et son sourire mystique les avaient privés de tout contrôle sur leur propre corps. La danseuse les avait tous mis à genoux depuis le début, tous sans exception.

Trowa avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, retrouver ses marques, retourner à la réalité.

Ses yeux suivaient chacun des mouvements de la silhouette, la regardaient s'incliner avec grâce face au public. En se redressant, les deux regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment…et c'est ce qui le perdit. Ce fut sa première erreur.

Trowa fut envoûté.

Un sourire étrange apparut sur les lèvres de la danseuse. Elle se dirigea sans détour vers le brun et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Celle-là, elle est pour toi, bel officier.

Elle le fixa des yeux puis se remit à danser, à quelques centimètres de Trowa.

Le voile tournoya dans l'air, se contorsionna et vint frôler le visage du brun qui ne bougeait pas. La silhouette svelte s'éloigna un peu de Trowa, son sourire toujours mystérieux avec elle, puis elle revint vers lui pour lui caresser furtivement la joue du dos de sa main, laissant cette impression éphémère d'un papillon au brun.

Toujours ces yeux, toujours ce sourire, fixés à Trowa. Les cliquetis des centaines de pièces qui accompagnaient en rythme les sons de la musique apaisaient Trowa en même temps qu'ils le réveillaient.

La musique expira ses dernières notes et la danseuse s'installa sur les genoux du brun et lui caressa le menton du bout de ses doigts.

Trowa la regarda. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était parfaitement impassible…tout, sauf ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il sentit les effluves d'un parfum oriental emplir ses narines alors que le visage se rapprochait avec lenteur.

-Alors…tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

Un murmure, murmure si doux qu'il lui chatouillait les oreilles.

Il pouvait entendre son sourire, sentir ses cheveux, les toucher peut-être…

Un frisson parcourut Trowa. L'air lui sembla soudain changer, se réchauffer et se refroidir en même temps, peut-être, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il sentait tout le poids de ce corps, son empreinte…

Trowa était aveuglé.

Le regard, à nouveau. Si bleu, si envoûtant et…familier ?

Le brun ouvrit les lèvres et s'apprêta à demander à la superbe créature s'ils ne se connaissaient pas déjà, cependant, un doigt se posa dessus, puis l'intimation au silence se transforma par la suite en une sensuelle caresse.

Le brun, gardant tout de même volontairement ou involontairement sa question en tête, se tut un instant, se disant peut-être au fond de lui-même qu'en tant que professionnel en espionnage et tout ce qui allait avec, il pourrait à tout moment et sans aucune difficulté lui tirer les vers du nez.

Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

La danseuse tendit sa main vers le verre de Trowa, encore plein d'une bonne moitié, sans jamais quitter le regard vert d'une seule seconde et le but d'une traite puis le reposa. Une langue mutine passa furtivement sur les lèvres où restait encore la saveur subtile de l'alcool.

La salle entière avait beau avoir toute son attention fixée sur eux, cela ne semblait pas déranger la danseuse outre mesure. Tous les officiers de l'unité de Trowa les regardaient avec envie, jaloux du traitement de faveur dont bénéficiait leur chef.

La danseuse demanda une bouteille et servit un verre à Trowa. Le brun la regarda faire puis prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Il but une gorgée et garda son verre à la main.

-Tu permets ? Demanda la danseuse.

Le brun ne dit rien et la danseuse se servit à même le verre, faisant exprès de poser ses lèvres sur les empreintes des dernières en le fixant du regard.

-Quel est ton nom ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle reposa le verre et le regarda.

-_Hybrid Child_, ça suffira.

-On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part ?

_Hybrid Child _changea d'expression pendant un très court instant puis son sourire revint sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression de l'officier, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non…

Elle s'appuya sur la cuisse de Trowa puis lança à travers la salle :

-Wufei, mets de la musique, c'est triste sans !

Le chinois s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard à Trowa et à _Hybrid Child_ qui se tenait toujours sur les genoux de l'officier, jambes croisées. Regard que le brun trouva étrange. Il s'en inquiéta un peu et commença à se méfier mais _Hybrid Child _se fit un devoir de ramener son attention à elle.

-Tu m'as demandé mon nom, mais ne serait-ce pas plus poli de me donner le tien avant de me le demander ? Fit-elle en faisant remuer doucement l'alcool qui était dans le verre.

-Trowa Barton.

-J'aime beaucoup…

Elle fit glisser ses bouts de doigt sur son cou, puis arriva à l'échancrure de la chemise, regardant Trowa avec un air joueur. Elle s'amusait.

Le brun stoppa sa main. Le regard de Wufei l'avait mis sur ses gardes.

-Dis-moi, Trowa, tu te méfies de moi ?

-Je suis toujours prudent.

-J'ai donc l'air si menaçante ? La taquina-t-il.

Le brun la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant sans doute de sonder la danseuse.

-Tu devrais plutôt profiter du fait que tu aies attiré mon attention, tu sais, c'est très rare que quelqu'un m'intéresse…à vrai dire, tu es bien le premier à qui j'ai dédié une danse…

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

C'était comme si le regard de Wufei avait dissipé la brume ensorcelante du charme que la danseuse opérait sur Trowa.

-Tu vois toujours le mal partout comme ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis prudent.

-Je ne vais pas te manger…sauf si tu me donnes la permission, mais là, c'est une autre histoire.

La danseuse replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et Trowa finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Wufei était certainement jaloux, comme tous les autres hommes dans la salle. Alors, il se mit à rentrer dans le jeu de la danseuse, c'était parfois bon de faire confiance, surtout à une si belle créature…

Ce fut sa troisième erreur.

Au fur et à mesure, il parlait plus, buvait plus et regardait différemment la danseuse. Il allait devenir fou d'elle, s'il continuait, mais à ce moment-là, il voulait être fou, fou à lier, à être lié par ses tourments, son tourment qui se tenait en riant sur ses genoux.

Et, poussé par l'ambiance, l'alcool et des tas d'autres raisons, il parla. Il parla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme il ne l'aurait jamais dû.

Ce fut sa quatrième erreur.

La pire de toutes.

Elle l'envoûtait, il était charmé. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez, non, c'était bien plus sournois que ça, elle arrivait à lui donner envie de parler. De lui parler. De tout lui dire.

Et lui, il répondait à toutes ses questions comme si c'était naturel.

Peu à peu, ils se retrouvaient seuls, les clients désertant le bar.

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Fit la danseuse.

Il était déjà plus de 2 heures du matin.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Trowa la regarda dans les yeux, une certaine lueur les animant. Du désir, certainement.

Il lui caressa la joue et huma le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle se mit à rire fraîchement et repoussa gentiment sa main de sa joue pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Je n'appartiens à personne, je suis vagabonde, je suis manipulatrice, et…tu as beau me plaire, je dois te repousser.

Elle s'était approchée, lentement, trop peut-être, et elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle s'était retirée.

Et elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé là, abandonné. Il n'avait pas su la rattraper. La magie était rompue et Trowa avait comme une sale impression dans le ventre. Une impression d'être trahi du plus profond de son âme.

Le cœur en peine, il était parti, sous l'œil attristé et déprimé de Wufei. Un air qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il se sentait seul, malgré les innombrables années de solitude. Là, il se sentait abandonné. Il errait dans les couloirs de son lieu de travail, étonnant les autres officiers qui jamais, au grand jamais ne l'avaient vu comme ça. Atterré, voilà ce qu'il était.

Et ce fut ce jour. Ce jour où il découvrit ce que jamais il n'aurait dû découvrir, pour son propre bien.

Il attendait son nouvel officier, appuyé sur le mur qui se trouvait à côté du bureau d'un dénommé Duo Maxwell, qui revenait d'une mission en Russie et qui était en pleine conversation avec Quatre Winner, un de ses amis.

Trowa ne connaissait Duo que de vue, mais Quatre, il le connaissait bien, c'était autrefois un de ses officiers. En somme, quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis longtemps et qu'il ne cherchait pas plus que ça à retrouver. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Quatre Winner. Oh que non. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait-il su ? Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça et n'avait entendu la conversation que par un simple hasard.

-Non ! Sans déc ? Il s'est rendu compte de rien ? Et ensuite, raconte !

-Ensuite ? Et bien, il était complètement à ma merci. Et je te dis même pas quand je me suis mis à danser juste devant lui !

A ce moment, Trowa releva la tête, reconnaissant cette voix.

-Il s'est quand même pas mis à baver ?

-Non, je te rassure.

-Et après ?

-Et bien, à un moment, il a commencé à se méfier, sûrement à cause de Wufei, cet imbécile a failli tout faire foirer ! Après tout, c'était quand même une mission ! Mais bon, j'ai repris les choses en main et il m'a tout dit.

-Tout ? Barton ?

-Tout, absolument.

-J'en reviens pas !! Tu as réussi à mener Barton par le bout du nez !

-Chut ! Duo on pourrait t'entendre !!!

Et deux rires avaient retenti dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la porte et l'ouvrirent. Trowa se dépêcha de se cacher et attendit qu'ils soient partis.

Et quand ce fut enfin le cas, le monde se figea.

Le salaud.

Il s'était bien payé sa tête, ah ça oui !

Mais…

Il allait payer le prix fort !!

Trowa serra les dents et enfonça son poing dans le mur.

Ce soir-là, le nouvel officier ne sut pas pourquoi son supérieur était à ce point sur les nerfs, mais il s'était promis de se faire le plus petit possible. Qui sait, peut-être histoire de rester en vie ?

_--Fin flash-back--_

-Alors Quatre, tu prends bien ton pied ? C'était mieux la dernière fois ?

-…je te dis que…ahh ! Que c'était une mission et que hmpf…je devais…

-Mission ou pas mission, tu t'es foutu de moi, Quatre. Si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé tordre ton petit cou blanc le soir où je l'ai appris…

Trowa caressa le cou du blond et le lécha doucement. Il changea soudain d'avis et mordilla la peau pour finalement lui laisser un magnifique suçon.

-Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi à l'avenir…

Trowa ouvrit sa braguette et enleva le pantalon de Quatre ainsi que son boxer. Il lui releva les jambes et lui lécha l'intérieur d'une cuisse.

Quatre gémit. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. A présent, il devait payer pour avoir trop voulu jouer avec le feu.

Le brun lui remonta sa chemise et lui embrassa tout le torse. Le blond s'accrocha aux bords de la table et le laissa faire. Il l'avait cherché, comme l'avait dit Trowa, alors pourquoi résister maintenant ? Sa morale ? Sa morale l'avait-elle retenu ce jour-là ? Non. Au contraire, elle l'avait incité à jouer avec l'interdit, alors…

Trowa se redressa sur ses deux bras et sembla apprécier l'effet qu'il faisait à Quatre. Alors, il baissa son pantalon et s'introduisit en Quatre, s'accrochant fermement à ses jambes.

Il savoura chaque sensation que lui procurait cet instant, prenant son temps pour faire mariner le blond comme lui l'avait fait mariner. Cuire à feu doux.

Et, sans prévenir, il se mit à onduler. Le blond gémit en douceur d'abord, puis brutalement au fur et à mesure que Trowa accélérait.

Et, alors qu'il sentait que le désir s'emparait de plus en plus de son corps éveillé, Trowa lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as accepté…cette mission ?

-J'avais envie…hmm…envie de voir si je pouvais te faire de l'effet, au moins rien qu'un peu…

-Im…bécile…ç'aurait été…différent si on…avait fait ça plus conventionnellement…hmm

Et Trowa l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait jamais cru. Quatre s'accrocha à ses épaules et se blottit entre ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient en plein acte. Ils y prirent tous deux beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'auraient cru et jouirent bientôt.

Et Quatre, fatigué mais tout de même heureux se pencha à l'oreille de Trowa et lui murmura :

-J'espère qu'à l'avenir, on saura être moins bêtes…

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa en lui recouvrant les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid…

**Owari…**

Vala, piti cadeau de Noël pour Boby que je vais finir par détester si ça continue !! Mah, je t'aime trop pour ça

Joyeux Noël Boby-chan !!


End file.
